Vehicle boxes and compartments with lids or doors have latching assemblies to allow them to be opened and closed as desired. Pivotable or rotatable handles are commonly in use to actuate such assemblies. Many different types of securing mechanisms (e.g., sliding, pivoting, rotating) have been employed to hold the lid or door closed, and to release it when actuated by the handle. In some assemblies, a securing mechanism is employed adjacent the handle. In other assemblies one or more securing mechanisms are employed spaced from the handle. Some such latching assemblies that actuate spaced securing mechanisms may employ a cable, rod or the like to actuate the securing mechanisms. Pivoting of the handle causes the cable or rod to pull or push a part of the securing mechanism to thereby actuate it as desired. The latching assemblies may optionally incorporate a lock to prevent unauthorized actuation of the securing mechanism.
While currently available latching assemblies function well, some such latching mechanisms include complicated actuation elements. Others require complicated and relatively expensive manufacturing of complex shapes to achieve a desired structure. Accordingly, a latching assembly addressing one or more of the above, and/or providing other benefits, would be welcome.